


The Lost Tea

by Hellmara



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 6,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellmara/pseuds/Hellmara





	1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so I'm doing this book for teens and parents, who ultimately have a hard time getting off tech and into nature, and the reason its called the lost tea is because i think we all forget that we need to get off the technology, drink a decent cup of tea and do something not everyone gets to do in a busy lifetime of phones,laptops,computers and business. Now, Fair warning as there are going to be some rants in here for parents and teens 17+ 

Saturday, April 18th, 9:45 PM. Stratford NY  
I sat with my aunt, uncle to be, and their two dogs in a meadow and wood area staring aimlessly, searching a darkened sky. Then, one after another, I see them. We point them out and gasp in awe and wonder at the beauty in the skies appearing so slowly, but each as precious. We see four or five shooting stars, each making a wish as they pass at lightning speed. I smile, secretly ready to cry with happiness at something I rarely get to see in my home town, then begin to think of other teens who do not... I feel i see too many teens, parents, even younger siblings on their phone enjoying the distraction of a screen and missing what they could be seeing naturally. A lot of the time when you look up pictures of the night sky, they show scenes you would not be able to even think of seeing on screen.. so maybe just maybe it would be possible to take a trip to absolutely nowhere with family, and enjoy life off screen.

Welcome, teens, and parents of all to the lost tea for teen souls.


	2. chapter 2

There are I find, so many different types of teas in this fine world. From black to red, to my personal favorite, green, the blends and spices, i think, make up different families and different herbs make up the different personalities and characteristics in them. But, the main thing about them that remains the same, is the time and effort given and put in to making a fine cup of tea. Give it too little and the tea turns weak and mellow, with not enough color and flavor, steep it too long and it will be darker, harsher to the taste and might need some sweetener added to it to balance it out. Only adding a little can make a cup of tea... but add too much, and you may have to start over - the only thing you can't do with a family. 

For example, in my family, we have my stepfather, we'll call him John, my mother, Angela, Myself (Ivy), My middle sister Susan, youngest sister Evangeline, and two year old brother, Aurther. From my perspective each of us has a different way of seeing things and each a different flavor of tea. John, a mix of rose and green, Angela, a mix of green, Chai, and English breakfast, Susan a bittersweet black, and mint with small bits of ginger, Evangeline, following little after the bitter black with a mix of white, green and peppermint, and little Arthur a fresh, lemon and orange ginger mix. I would think, in terms of flavors and tea my family, and friends would consider me a mild mix of lemon and honey, green and Chai, lest to complement the other slight harshness of my sister, but that i don't think, is so. But, in a weird yet wonderful way, we do work together to form what is a wonderfully weird and odd tasting mix. 

In terms of getting someone off technology, the first step might actually be to set a timer for say ten or less minutes. in that time frame you can say to yourself or each other " I or we have ten or less minutes to do whatever on our device. Then once that is done, I or we will turn it off or put it down, and do something with the family or myself has planned for the day / night." once that is done, enjoy your night keeping in mind the goal NOT to pick up, or open the device until you really need to. Spam emails, emails from your ex, texts from friends, and others outside those your hanging out with can wait. spending some time for yourself, and taking time for family and loved ones. Don't be afraid to take some time for yourself too. I know everything's closed, but, you still can do stuff for yourself and not go out.... Just don't bring your cup of tea near your phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever hear of "Tech free day"? No? that's because in a lot of families they let each other "Plug in" and stay in until it's time for food to be served, the table set or something of the sort. But not all families do this! farms, my family, Almish people don't even use the internet! i know i know! "But what does this have to do with all the tea references you've been making Hellmara!?" well, I'll tell you in a minute. a lot of families also don't use the internet, meaning computers, laptops, phones, and even tv's. I feel like we should at least follow or have days where we say "NO TV/ TECH TODAY FAMILY!" I find that a lot of people have an interest in doing something different in there lives, always setting new goals to loose weight, read a certain amount of book or whatever. While goals are good these ones, to tell the truth are never really going to be accomplished unless you actually PUT your mind to it.I would know as i have made these goals for years, i am probably a hypocrite... well Hellmara, you really need to work on hushing up and actually working. I know. I'm not gonna say be the best type of tea you can be cause that's for the herbs and spices others make to decide. Back to tech free day try, as i said setting a timer every day for at least ten minutes, except this time, going down from ten, so you or your family can have 10 or lower minutes of tech each day. How's that going? Have you picked up a book? taken a walk to your favorite spot around your town? if so, Great!! Keep that up!! If you need ideas because i know, what your thinking "Hey Hellmara, we're in quarantine remember?" Yes I remember and here are some ideas! Take a walk, read a book, do some Mass baking or cooking, whatever provides the most food for you and your family. Listen to new music, print some coloring pages, try new foods ,learn a new language, do something fun, watch a ton of movies or try a new show with family or friends or that special one! just do something off the phone!


	4. Chapter 4

How is your tech free week going? Terrible? great? Comment.

I would like to ask you and your teen to do something. I should think that there are not a lot of people who think about this, but I want you to grab a piece of paper, or for this, and a few other activities, I can allow you to create a digital document if you use your computer. I want you to write, or type out your fears, your reality, your life, your dreams, your goals, hopes and wishes, If you ever feel stressed upset, or some other way of being upset, then take a look at the paper, or doc and take a few minutes to talk or text someone whom you trust and talk to them about it. Make a cup of tea, and grab a book and read for a few minutes, or do something that relaxes you. for myself, I have hung out with my family and talked to my mum, someone I thought i couldn't nor didn't normally confide in, about things that weigh heavily on my mind, and secrets, that i never thought I would ever tell anyone. There are times where i confide in both of my mother's. One being at my first home and the other at another.If you would like to talk to anyone, close friends, family, and therapists may be a good idea to start with. After a history of bad things, I found, while I may have drawn a short ended stick, there are,in fact, people who have so little themselves. I would also advise, if you see these people and they request it, sincerely, you should try to help in any way you can. ”To really change the world, we have to help people change the way they see things. Global betterment is a mental process, not one that requires huge sums of money or a high level of authority. Change has to be psychological. So if you want to see real change, stay persistent in educating humanity on how similar we all are than different. Don’t only strive to be the change you want to see in the world, but also help all those around you see the world through commonalities of the heart so that they would want to change with you. This is how humanity will evolve to become better. This is how you can change the world. The language of the heart is mankind’s main common language. “– Suzy Kassem

I found this quote on www.quoteen.com. Suzy Kassem I and others, perhaps you, hopefully, agree with this wonderful person. Now if I wern't writing a book on tea and technology and how the world has it's views on families and drama, I would like to ask you one last flavor for today before the next chapter. I would like you and your teen to call your friends. Ones that are close and not so close, and say "I appreciate you. You are my cup of tea. Thank you, for being my friends, my mentor in ways, and allies in others." Have a great day guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Extend or press the photo..... what do you see? Take a break, make yourself a cup of tea and grab a book. The first rock garden was invented by Muso Suseki, in the muromachi period, which was in the fourteenth to sixteenth centuries. Muso Soseki, a great Zen monk, was said to be the father of Zen landscaping who created some of the oldest rock gardens and brought popularity to this enigmatic landscaping technique. So If you have a garden or want ideas for one this may be a great idea for your space. the rocks, i found out, have been named in this particular themed garden of peace. Rocks, or ishi, are foundational items in Japanese gardens. They typically represent mountains, but may also symbolize the figure of Buddha, or a gesture of strength and power. At many gardens, the entries are marked by a large stone, as a sign of welcome. this information coming from hunker.com. Zen gardens use rocks and gravel or sand to recreate the essence of nature. Swirling patterns in the sand represent water, while rock formations become mountains or islands. Sometimes the gardens simply encourage meditation on the meaning of life. So, if you have your back patio set up as a garden with fairy lights and a table or hammock, turn on the lights, put the tea down, read and chill! Tea is the best when relaxing in a garden... zen gardens, i find, also are very peaceful. They can be used for meditation and yoga, an exercise to clear and bring peace to the mind. There are multiple types of exercises to try, from Chinese "tai-chi" in the morning to yoga in the afternoon.

recently, my family made a decision that my middle sister, Susan, would move down stairs with me. She would take my room, a tiny thing, across from the laundry room, and neighboring our movie and play room, now my room and the movie room as well as the room that leads to the hot tub. My sister Evangeline would get her own room, the room they currently share, while our brother and parents were in fact, right across the hall up stairs with the kitchen, dining room, living room and shared bathroom. I feel I made her very happy, however she did ask, as we were moving me out into the next room, "Can we change the color?" Ultimately our parents said no... but she will be bringing her own curtains into her new sleeping place later today. I, personally, don't have a lot of things due to the fact that I could fit a lot of my items into a tiny fold able closet under the stairs. the space next to her new room, was suggested to be a reading nook for myself, as I only had 2 feet to walk by my desk and bed to the window by the heater. I think, that with some time, she will get used to having her own room, as she has shared with Evangeline for most of her life. Our youngest sister, brave girl as she is, Stayed in the movie room for a week to get away from her elder, only to get scared at the late night happenings downstairs, and the mice. Hence the next Sunday, she moved back up stairs with our middle sister. Then came the fights over a purple comforter... ugh... I told her (Susan) that I'd give her mine, as i had two, and I think I'm going to grab another one because my black and grey doesn't quite cover my whole bed... well that's all for now.... Update tomorrow my little hellions! Bye


	6. Chapter 6

I had gotten back from my dad, we'll just call him Damion, my step mum jade and sister annalise, a few days ago. today we found (my sister Susan and myself) that Evangeline came home as she has been at Jades house an hour away for distance learning the past week. I honestly sit on the couch in my living room, surrounded by Evangeline, Arthur, and my friend who babysits us sometimes, with a cup of tea, and music playing. Anyway... Susan told me today that my mother Angela and my aunt Esmeralda, we'll call her are going to work, as hairdressers in my town, so we will be going up to my grandfathers in the Adirondack park in New York state. Honestly I think, with a large plot of land like that, I would like to go camping, stargazing and drive around. We would be leaving in two weeks time and I might be bringing my laptop to update occasionally and my phone of course, for pictures. Mind you, the sights I see are best left for real life to truly love and appreciate the sights. Of my favorite things to do upstate, i think parking the Subaru up on a hill just before the forest that hides the sand dunes, turn off the engine, except the radio, and sit in the trunk is one of my favorite things to do. Looking around i would see wide open skies, beautiful aged trees and a camping spot i have been to before with my aunt and uncle to be. I often draw things, but, at this point i think the scenery is better in real life, not art or photo. 

Today, after this week I would like you to think of a park or some space that has the same scenery and plan a trip to this place. Leave your tech at home, and just naturally camp out. No campers, no electricity. if you feel you must bring an electric cooker that doesn't need to be plugged into anything and can cook just as well as anything. in the coming year, I have planned a camping trip with just my girlfriends. and my mother has encouraged, sleepovers to bring more to the table and to get to know them before the trip. Bring your friends, pets and whatever JUST NO TECH. If you'd like some ideas for a spot feel free to message me


	7. Chapter 7

In life there are so many things we keep memories of; like child hood best moments with our friends, first relationship outside family, prom and graduation, so on and so forth. From what I remember as my middle school graduation, My family, minus my father, Damion, had shown up. i'd been so disappointed that one of the men who had been such an important person in my life, my father, my best friend and originally my one person to really look up to had not shown to see a little girl, much less his little girl, graduate middle school. "I'll be there for your senior graduation. I promise." was what i as a preteen was promised over the phone. Looking at now, if i'm being honest I don't really think that would actually be a promise to keep.

at my grandfather's for two weeks, my sisters and I attempted to do school online, but there was only so much bandwidth and WiFi we could use. We drove 2 and a half hours around the counties, going to Walmart, where the madness of corona, it seems has taken over massively. and to the dollar tree where sugar, and drinks seemed plenty as well as graduation and summer party supplies were in abundance yet untouched, in the heat of pre - summer, my grandfather my self and my sisters had just left Lowe's when " Where do you want to go for lunch? McDonald's or burger king?" after a few seconds that turned into a minute of fighting to go to a place we decided on McDonald's fast forward to after we all have our food and to when we are back at the house to dinner time and "I never should have taken you girls to McDonald's complete crap!" I kept my mouth shut as he tells us to give him our phone, Susan's and mine own phone. I'd been on the very limited WiFi, while Susan was playing boxroad (I'm gonna call it that cause i just am) and not doing science, math and history work she was assigned.

How Is quarantine going? have you been driven mad yet? did you start doing tech free days? feel free to comment and message me!


	8. Chapter 8

One thing that I seriously hate as a teen is hearing an adult say " Behave or no (Insert child's favorite item)" That's baiting a child to behave with or most likely without the promise of said favored treat or item. For example I've been told "if you eat all your dinner, then you'll get ice cream." I always did and may parents would say "maybe tomorrow, Hellmara" I heard this for 10 years now, and never got any ice cream. It seems nowadays if one child steps out of line,parents snap to to correct it while other parents think it's fine!

Teens, on the other hand, love to communicate with their friends and so on. I WANT to be connected to my friends, but upstate, WiFi costs money. so if your a parent and reading this, do me, a person you've never met, a solid, STOP BAITING YOUR KIDS AND TEENS!! i'm not saying don't discipline them. just stop baiting them, that's why we rebel in the first place.


	9. Chapter 9

the notability of my grandfather and the relationship I have with him is, to say at least, odd. We see him on holidays, and over the summers of my past I have found, have been quite honestly my favorite. Flying around on the quad, learning to drive, making delicious food, and good memories of camping and fires, I find cross my mind, as I write this. I think of the good times, as looking at the present, it bugs me to think of the current family that gets under my skin a little too much. Between John getting in my face about wearing my glasses, to my sisters, who believe they have control over the tv in my room completely, it seems the relationship between my grandfather is much tamer than those of my direct family. Especially I found, when talking during meals. The girls, bloody hell, the only things they can stand to talk about are Tick tock, memes, or something so stupidly related to those, the parents, our grandfather, or even myself can get a word in. I, on the other hand, would rather talk about the day my mother had or music or something other than tick-tock and other things only my sisters, the devils that they are can only understand. To get you to understand, imagine a dorm. two girls, close in age, one older one younger, talking of only one thing they have in common cause they love to make videos for it. then, there's me, the "Emo". I am not emo, but rather, alternative. An alternative is a sub-branch of the tree that determines the "Emo" kind of teen. there are multiple trees in this orchard, The Cheerleaders, popular, jocks, musicians, nerds, loners, and roughly the "Alternative" and so on. I was the kid, in high school, who was a special need, writer, semi-popular but didn't want to be a photography art, and food-loving person.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok. Just for this chapter, I'm going to describe a few groups to you, because people like my sister are constantly mislabeling my highschool group as "emo" and I'm getting very sick of it on the count that I'm not. here, I'll provide a little more insight into the highschool groups so your parents and teens know what group you're dealing with. The first ones are going to be my kind of people, The alternatives. The term alternative is associated with subcultures like grunge, street, steampunk, punk, hipster, and least likely, goth. Emo stands for emotional hardcore. It's a type of punk rock music that originated in Washington during the mid-90s. we all know the other groups, so popular girls, jocks, nerds, bandmates, the country's and so on are pretty obvious.

Going back to my kind of people, yes there are multiple kinds of alternative or "Goth" (I'm eye-rolling heavily) people, so you may want to imagine a big tree with lots of different branches, each branch is a major branch in the community, and each sub-branch is what you know. the branches you may know could be Emo. there are differences in the community, as seen by dressing styles, yes, but these sub-branches can be mixed with other high school groups. For myself, I am happily (Though with a few explosive arguments between my sister) an alternative, country, artistic introvert. I sincerely hate it when people call me emo, and I get it, I wear black all the time, listen to "Screaming music" and so on. but that is not true. I am something, confusing, wonderful, and all of that at the same time. do you know what mix you are? all of these groups of teens are amazing in there own way however, please stop and acknowledge the true meaning and do some research before you insult the different highschool group than your own.

Now then, as we have gotten that out of the way, I find I am excited to see my friends during graduation as the rest of the details have been revealed. After we get our diplomas we are to go to a pond and park not far away, where speeches will be done and there will be a movie.


	11. Chapter 11

It's been a few days since I've graduated, and let me tell you it's been pretty interesting. My friends and I still talk and hopefully will be hanging out soon, but I have received cards, money, and even a tablet for the stories, poetry, and artwork that will eventually be written in the future. I broke down yesterday, as I have been trying to keep the tiny space that is my room and the tv room neat, the bathroom, and the laundry room neat as well. My sister Susan, bitter tea that she is, will leave her stuff on the couch, in the bathroom, and all over the laundry room floors. The reason I got yelled at yesterday was that she wanted to watch tv and I wanted the stuff picked up was because 1) I would not pick up after her and she didn't want to. and, 2) she had a habit of leaving glasses with stuff in them in the current movie room for days, leaving me to clean it up after her. She got mom involved and I had heard what she and my father later said multiple times. I could have called them for help had they 1 stayed together and 2 currently were at home, but alas they have to work, leaving me to clean up and deal with it anyway. 

when given a hard time, I find, the kind of tea I am goes to waste, burning the water (The heart), and ruining the herbs that are supposed to be my peaceful day. When my sister Susan makes me mad, which; if I'm being honest, is quite a lot (I know; how insensitive of me) she hurts me, and she knows it. She tries to be our mother, which is not a good idea, as 1) she is my YOUNGER sister for several years. I would think to be several years younger than me, she would have some respect for me. but naaaaaoooooooo. tick tock, friends, and Roblox are more important than keeping her stuff neat and respecting me. Parents, and teens, let me ask you; how would you deal with this kind of behavior? dancing randomly, yelling as communication to parents and siblings, calling friends until 3 or even 4 in the morning... What would you do? I have wanted to punch her for more than two days, and the feeling is getting worse as I get more and more frustrated and confused about how to get through to her.


	12. Chapter 12

If you have gotten this far, thank you, for continuing to read. I would like to ask you to turn off your phone, tv iPad, whatever technology and all technology you have near you. Have you done that? If so, good. because for this activity, you only need a clear space and absolute quiet. Now, If you have a yoga mat, you may want to pull that out, if not just lay on the floor. Close your eyes and breathe in, and as you do, bring your favorite memory foreword in your mind. picture it. The people your with, the smells, the sounds the tastes, everything. breathe out, and remember.. Put yourself in the memory again. " Our memories are the only paradise from which we can never be dispelled from." Jean Paul Richter. A powerful and incredibly wise man said this, and I have to agree. 

In growing up, I'm going to advise you, parents, and teens, to meditate on the memories you make almost every day. Don't let everyday be involved with technology. Social media, games, friends and such are good, yes, but not to an extent where they hide in their room until dinner. In writing this, I'm going to be honest, I would love to see more people off the phone and actually interacting with people. I look around at my job, when I have it, and see a horrible habit of people constantly on the phone, tablet or some other device checking everything. "Phones are meant for a means of communication." as my dad says. and I think he is right. If you want to be creative, go to a craft store and grab some paint, and other things, for stories, grab a piece of paper and a pen, for drawing and coloring, grab a coloring book, pencils and other coloring implements and do it. Be creative. "Free your mind." had a dream about a really cool piece of art or a story part? Grab a sketch book and draw it or write it. Don't spend your life on a computer or phone. which leads us to the next activity. Turn every piece of technology off. That's right. try going a month without technology. Go old school. Go get some paper, pencils and pens for school. For work, ask your boss or higherup for hard copies of paperwork you need to do. If they ask for a reason, tell them your doing a challenge. No technology for a month. I challenge you, and I'll do this myself. Comment how far you get and if you last!


	13. Chapter 13

I am going to pause on the tea thing because today's topic is serious, important and really really important to me. I am horrified to find that we only have so long on this planet due to deforestation, pollution, and so much damage to the earth. It makes me want to cry that We as a country have dealt with so much crap and can't even focus on what's really going on. plastic bottles and bits of tire and other tings that shouldn't be in an animal now are, poachers, thinking killing an animal for their young, the parts and so much more make me want to freeze everyone so that we realize what is going on. It sickens me to even think of how people beat animals, leave fires unattended and so much worse to happen. What will I do? I'm a teen with only so much money, but because I care I would like to ask you as a person, not a writer through a screen, but someone who genuinely cares, PLEASE HELP! Earth day is not the only day we should care tat should be every day. Wake up!! So many things can be done with other things! cans can be used and melted down for the metal, glasses can be melted down for the sand and so many other things! I don't wan the future of the earth to be bland and filled with people made of tech, or goddess forbid the earth completely deserted and then blown up because countries wouldn't take care of it for generations! The oceans are filled with our stuff and your supposed to be responsible people. Are we? What if your pet of family members had this happen to them? What would you do? We are ought reduce the amount of stuff we use. Have we? No! reuse We're barely working on it recycle? Nah just toss it in the ocean so something chokes on it and dies. If your going to do something PLEASE, For the love of the goddess and the earth, keep it and do something with it. Sign a damn petition for goddess sake just stop this!


	14. Chapter 14

Last night around ten or eleven my sister came into my room and said "Blue whale." as a sibling I had a haunch something was wrong, as she would have been calling her friends and talking to them, so I asked what was going on. "My friend is in a chatroom with his cousin, and a person named "W". He said he was done with messaging from now on." We stayed up talking about other things, after attempting to look up the meaning and slept. when I woke up I'd grabbed my tablet and looked it up. Its a suicide "game". also known as the blue whale challenge. "Blue Whale Challenge, also known as the Blue Whale Suicide Game, is an internet urban legend about an online game in which participants are purportedly assigned a curator who provides various acts of self harm to be committed over the course of 50 days." I binged Blue Whale suicides'. it's scary how we have so many platforms in which to communicate and these things still happen. It begins in Russia. 130 + kids dead. it spread to Ukraine, and other places. My sister's friend has just 50 days to tell his parents or better yet, I would think, the police. Update: he did absolutely nothing he just ignored it :/


	15. Chapter 15

Do you ever have dreams you remember after you wake up? As I spend my final day at my dad's house, at 9:25 in the morning, fully clothed, I can't help but think of the odd dreams I have had for the past three days while sleeping on the couch. One night, it was a man, or a shadow of one surrounded in purple and black glitter like mist, calling out as a female joins him. I've had a few dreams like this, one in fact, featuring a snake that, as I walked the path to go around, bit me on the ankle. I looked this one up, and supposedly, some very toxic person in my life is someone I need to get rid of immediately. One, occurred last night in fact.

I was sitting in my mother's house, everyone in the living room, talking to each other in a peaceful manner when the phone rings. I am the one to stand, walk over and pick up but when no one answers my "Hello." i hang up and place it back into the cradle only to hear the voicemail go off. "The Jameson family sucks! GO DIE! etc." and more are said and as my family and I listen to these insults, the person finally finishes the cruel message with "The reeds are fine cool etc." 

Dream ends

Now, as a daughter of both families, the complexity of this message angered and confused me. What did my family do to deserve this kind of treatment from some random person? Why?


	16. Chapter 16

Staring out at the view in broad daylight, hearing crickets chirp along with the noise animatedly from the radio with my music, sitting in the back of my baby, or feeling the wind on my face and whip through my hair, I love this scene. it's peaceful. For awhile while munching on snacks, I was hesitant to write, thinking of what to write was tricky as I didn't want to offend anyone. Going up north, six hours give or take from my house, is another, and possibly one of the very few of places I call my safe haven from the madness of the world. The Subaru, quad and wind on my face is a welcome distraction from the madness of covid. Lush greens, light and dark, are calming to me as i sit in the back of my baby, in my favorite spot, where, fun fact, I did indeed go star gazing with my aunt and uncle to be all those chapters ago. 

Imagine, a rustic cabin, fully furbished, and functioning properly, where would you put it? For me, i would put it here. My grandfather, an amazing mechanic, and grandfather, but also a very wise man asked me why I wouldn't put it near the pond, so that I could see a deer take a drink from the body of water in the early morning, and before I replied, I hesitated, thinking to myself, "Would I rather see a calm, skittish animal take a drink while I have my tea, or would I rather see the stars and galaxies we can only imagine seeing out my window. Everyone, I think, underestimates the power, and wonder of the balls of gas, and the endless pockets of galaxies. Find me one person who admires the stars and have them tell me I'm wrong. The power of stars, sight, music and nature, combined is mind-blowing. 

today's task: This one too, you can pull out your tech, but turn it off, put it in a bin, lock the bin away, and go see the stars. go look out on your roof, your porch, whatever. You can't, can you? so many lights and so many buildings huh? take all the knowledge we have on the stars and planets and put them into one giant lesson and what do we get? People will see what they want to see friends, a mind filled of knowledge on the stars - enough to probably fill thousands and thousands of books. but pull out of one perspective and let's view the world for what it really is, a wonder, holding multiple wonders in one big pocket of wonders


	17. Chapter 17

Driving. One of the many ways to travel, used in so many countries and done so much it will make you head spin. now, ask if you must but I find that driving can be hard, (I'm still working on getting it) for multiple teens who have the problem of comfort behind the wheel. sure, it's a problem, but we get used to it eventually. Now, suppose I'm going to answer your question now, "Why exactly are you talking about driving?, well, teens and parents, this is the activity for this week. Take a drive. That's right. Take a drive to the local coffee place of your choosing, grab a few treats, and get back on the road. No destination, no final place, just drive around, minding you obey the rules of the road. Now for this little trip of yours you'll need a few things. A basket for food and drinks, a full tank of gas, good music, and friends or family members. Have you all that? Good. Now, pick a car, put everything and everyone in, pull out of your driveway and just GO. Turn on the music, go for a drive, stop and get coffee, go for a nice long drive around your state or country. It's good for the mind, I found, and the imagination. but then, there's the matter of communication...

Communication is like driving... a lot of people need to learn to do it more, get comfortable doing it and so on and so forth. However, it seems that when trying to parent a young communicator, or driver, it gets difficult as we raise more then one generation. Especially, it seems when you are torn between feelings, family members, feelings and all the jazz. it seems, today and in this age of time, that no one wants to tell the truth on how they feel, how they act and more importantly the way they see things. lying has been passed through the millions of ages, and as I have found it, turns to be a horrible habit, and one so hard to break from, when you have done it so much and for so long. We lie about the most ridiculous things, taking food, friendships and everything in the subject of drama (we're not going to open that book as it is incredibly long and so, so stupid I think) then, there's the not so ridiculous things we lie about such as taxes, money loss and all that. going back to driving, and communication, it's a route you really should take and talk about with family and teach to the younger generations. There's a ton more I could say in one chapter, however, I would like to keep the book going so if you have any ideas on things you would like to see please feel free to message me and I will see what I can do with your requests


End file.
